Semblance of a Thief
by David Archangel
Summary: Rare semblance, the ability to copy everything he sees. The story of how he wil change the world. His name is gin and if your not careful he could rob you blind just as easily as he could kill you
**Semblance of a Thief**

 **I only own my stories**

 **So I have too many ideas in my head, this is gonna be a crossover with may different things just for the sake of having a bunch of villains so I can make this a long ass story so without further ado.**

 **Vacuo desert**

Ozpin walked through the desert with his eyes covered as he came to an old fort from the war, it looked to be as in tact as they day it was built which was impossible because of the constant sand storms in this area for the past three years. He knew it was a long shot to obtain his reason for being here but he couldn't let such power go unused at least he couldn't allow it to not be used for fighting evil.

Ozpin made it to the door of the fort and knocked before the sand stopped blowing and the doors opened to show a dark room, the door slammed behind him and the room was swallowed in darkness.

"Why are you here Ozpin, do you have a death wish" came the voice of a teenager from behind.

"How do you plan on doing that, you still don't know what my semblance is" stated Ozpin with a calm smile

"You don't know how many I have, you are at an environmental disadvantage as well and you never know when I will just disappear" said the voice as Ozpin felt the knife leave his neck as a fire illuminated the room.

"Now why are you here Ozpin, I am busy you know" stated the teen sitting in front of the fire.

"Gin we both know that robbing and stealing is wasting your potential" said Ozpin to start.

"Don't forget I assassinate my bounties too" said Gin with a cheeky smile.

"As I have heard, that is besides the point. I would like to extend an invitation to you to attend my school" said Ozpin cutting to the chase.

"Why" asked Gin with honest curiosity, he wouldn't lie and say he wasn't interested and Vacuo was beginning to act against his presence in the desert nation.

"It would be a shame to waste such useful skills and your semblance is quite the interesting technique, copying any technique or semblance you see. Such a thing would make you a god in the eyes of the current world but you have never been one for the light" said Ozpin with a smile

"Just cut to the chase" stated Gin with narrowed eyes

"I would just like your help with a few things and in exchange you will have a school full of people to copy" said Ozpin thinking he had the right idea.

"You know I came to Vacuo for that very reason but there was another reason, people here actually know how to fight and not rely on those fancy weapons that transform but how about this. I will attend your school and see what I can do to help you but in return I want a sword of the highest caliber that will never break and can channel aura" negotiated Gin.

"You want a sword, that's it" asked Ozpin

"That's for the first few jobs, you can just pay me for the rest. Do we have a deal" asked Gin holding out his hand.

"I take it you want this one to be plain except for the features you mentioned" asked Ozpin taking the hand.

"Yes now do you have a mode of transportation waiting for us or are we walking" asked Gin

"I have an airship waiting for you that will drop you off in time to catch the airship to beacon, I will be heading towards a different destination" explained Ozpin as he felt the air in the building suddenly surge like a typhoon.

He stared at Gin questioningly but he acted just as confused as he was, Gin was laughing on the inside though, he knew what happened but he needed to leave.

"Lets go before this thing comes down around us" said Gin as he and Ozpin made no visible effort of escaping as they simply walked out.

The two walked two miles in silence, not because they disliked one another but because it would make them dehydrate faster, it took them a couple of hours just to cover that distance but they had finally made it.

"Gin I believe this is where we go our separate paths, I will contact you as soon as the team placement ends" stated Ozpin as Gin entered the air ship and was off to his next destination.

 **Airship to Beacon**

Gin sat in a shaded corner observing everyone and steadily taking in the way the carried themselves he could see who was going to grow into a capable fighter and who would become grimm food, a blonde boy running around puking caught his eye especially when he saw the sword on his waist, he could tell from his current position that it was only a sword and not a transforming weapon. He would keep an eye on him at least unless he forgot, what could he say, he was a thief so shiny valuable things were more interesting to him then some random kid with a normal weapon like him.

"Hi" came a voice from his left.

"How can I help you" asked Gin as he stared at the girl in front of him, red hair, roman armor, this was none other than Pyrrha Nikos.

"I couldn't help but notice you have no long range weapons and that your weapons on you are classic models, is there a particular reason for that" asked Pyrrha with interest

"I don't like modern weapons, too easy to use. I use actual fighting styles with my weapons so I have no need for guns" responded Gin taking the cool guy route.

"I hope we get a chance to spar then, I would like to see what you can do" said Pyrrha with a smile.

"So polarity" asked Gin to which Pyrrha widened her eyes in surprise.

"Don't be so surprised your magnetic field is different from everything else but it feels like you haven't grasped its full potential or you were born with only partial control, interesting I must admit" said Gin as the airship landed and disappeared into the crowd leaving Pyrrha behind wondering where he went.

Gin outside of the airship couldn't help but notice a Schnee with several suitcases, he watched as a girl in a red hood sneezed and caused an explosion confirming his suspicions of the suitcases contents, tempted he was but stupid he was not. Too many witnesses along with it being broad daylight, he had to let it go for now. With a sigh he went to the assembly hall.

He was quick as he travelled at least until he saw a faunus girl being pushed around by the stupid brown haired kid with the mace.

"So the rumors about this place having a petting zoo were true" laughed Cardin as he and his friends surrounded her.

"Yeah look they have four dumb gorillas" said Gin as he walked up.

"Really where" asked Cardin looking for the gorilla faunus in question only to realize the insult.

"See dumb ugly gorillas" said Gin with a smile on his shrouded face.

"Who are you calling dumb" demanded Cardin

"So you agree with the ugly part" asked Gin angering Cardin further

"GRRRRR" growled Cardin as he grabbed his mace only to find himself on the ground and the world going black, his last thoughts in his final moments of consciousness was confusion.

"Now who's next or can we all go to the assembly hall" asked Gin removing his face mask to show his feral grin.

The other three picked up Cardin and rushed to the assembly hall, turning around he showed a kind smile to the rabbit faunus he had defended.

"Are you okay" asked Gin leaning his face in close, in response the girl steadily went crimson until steam was coming out of her ears.

"Are you ill" asked Gin to which the girl quickly shook her head I the negative before she ran off.

"Strange girl" muttered Gin

With that done he continued to the assembly hall at his previous pace and immediately took residence in the shadows so he could examine the students who rode different airships to get to the school, Ozpin began giving his speech on wasted potential while Gin was observing and taking note of everyone in the room. He really couldn't fault Ozpin for his speech if these people were considered elite enough to be allowed entrance to beacon, the best school for training huntsman and huntresses.

Gin watched as Ozpin finished his speech and students began filing out of the room, he ducked into the crowd and followed them to the room where they would be sleeping until the exam the next day.

"Hello again" came a voice he recognized to be Pyrrha's

"Hello Pyrrha" said Gin as a split in the air caught everyone's attention, Gin reached into it and pulled out his sleepwear.

"Is that your semblance" asked Pyrrha curiously

"No, my semblance is actually a bit more unique than that" explained Gin while not explaining anything.

Gin stood up and began stripping without a single care, as he did he revealed a deep scar in the center of his stomach that was reminiscent of a puncture wound, or it would be more accurate to say that it was multiple puncture wounds that formed one larger one. The sight of the wound gained everyone's eyes.

"How did you get that scar" asked Pyrrha but everyone was listening especially a certain cat faunus.

"This something that I still need to settle between me and my rival" said Gin getting wide eyes from everyone.

"By rival do you mean your nemesis" asked a black haired girl with curiosity dancing in her eyes

"Even if he says that now, I know me and him will always be brothers, there is nothing that will sever the bond we have" said Gin with a goofy smile

"Who is this brother of yours" asked Pyrrha smiling at the pure words from a otherwise shady individual.

"Adam Taurus, he's a faunus that kind of got mixed up with a bad crowd" said Gin with a look of ignorance until he noticed the black haired girl stiffen, his eyes sharpened and took a red tint.

"Pyrrha could you let me and my new acquaintance have a moment, I believe there is something we need to discuss, isn't that right Blake" said Gin with a tone of pure evil.

"Of course just let me know when your finished" said Pyrrha as she went to try and make other friends.

"What do you know about Adam, do you know where he is" asked Gin as Blake was locked in place just by staring into his eyes.

"I worked with him but I don't think he is the same person you knew, he is an evil person" said Blake but she felt like she was being crushed under his stare

"Adam has changed but I know I can save him, after all we are the same" said Gin looking at a slice in his hand that had scarred over.

 **Schnee dust freighter**

A red haired teen wearing a suit and a grimm mask was staring at his hand with a cut similar to Gin's, suddenly images flashed through his head from his youth.

"See now we are brothers, we are family, the same blood that runs in your veins now runs in mine this way. Together we will change this world and make everyone see how stupid they are, what do you say Adam" asked a ten year old Gin

"I will change this world no matter the cost" said the grown Adam in unison with his memory.

 **To be continued**

 **So rwby is my thing for today leave some reviews**


End file.
